You and Me
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: He had held her hand through out the funeral, she had be there to comfort him before, as he was too her. She had finally been able to change her hair color again, he had marveled at it. RLNT, fluff!


**A/N:** This is what happens when a die-hard Faramir/Éowyn fan hears someone say that Remus Lupin is like Faramir. So this is dedicated then to whoever said that. Because now I cannot help but like Lupin and Tonks as well and then find similarities.

**Disclaimer:** I have been to the place where J.K. Rowling started writing _Harry Potter_ but sadly I am not her. I'm just borrowing these people.

* * *

He had held her hand through out the funeral, she had be there to comfort him before, as he was too her. She had finally been able to change her hair color again, he had marveled at it. He had been too quiet, she had been too loud. But now they had time to think, and for Remus Lupin his old arguments were better suited to him than admitting that he really did care for her.

He found her in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place, playing with the fruit she was eating. Her hair was long and a vibrant crimson, and he liked it that way. He had said this speech to her before, and he had now had time to counter every argument she could give him for why these things made sense. Too poor lead to how he would not be able to give her the things she deserved. Too old lead to how she would get tired with him. Too dangerous was obvious, but it would bring up that he couldn't make the Wolfsbane potion himself. And if she said she would he did not know what to say.

"Tonks, we need to talk." She stopped playing with her food and looked up at him.

"Oh no, you're not-" but Lupin stopped her with holding up his hand and beginning quickly.

"No, I want to say what I have to say before you say anything. These last few weeks have been wonderful, but I do not want us to keep fooling ourselves. Hear me out." He said as she began to open her mouth again. "I have told you this before, but I want you to hear everything. I am too poor, I can not give you the things that you deserve-"

It was his turn to be cut off. "I don't need those things! If I wanted anything I could get it myself! I want you!" Tonks practically yelled.

"But you deserve more. I am old, and before you say anything," he could see the look in her eyes and wanted to say this before either of them could say anything. "You are young, and I have been through so much, you need someone with more life in them than I have."

"You have your own life in you, Remus." She whispered.

"I am too dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt because you think that I can be tamed." He wanted her to say that she understood, if she didn't he didn't know what he would do.

"I am an Auror for crying out loud! I know dangerous! If anyone were dangerous to us it would be me! If any of the Death Eaters found out that I, or who I was, had anyone that I cared about then you would be a risk because of me. We are equally dangerous, you have to know that. I don't care about any of those things. If I cared I would not have held out hope for so long. I would not have said anything more to you." She finished, she had stood during the speech, and she felt that she was close to tears.

He tried to think of something to say to her, what could he say to her? She had her own points. She would not have been so adamant about him if she did not truly care. He just could not see how or why she did. He could also not see how or why he cared for her.

"I do not love you because you are rich or young or happy all the time. I love you because you can make me laugh, you can comfort me when I need it, because you are you. That is why I love you." She had said what she had wanted to say for a long time, that she loved him. She could not remember how it happened, but all she knew was that now she was sure of it. And she desperately wanted him to love her back.

Remus looked at her, and saw the pleading in her eyes. In that moment he knew that he could not fight it any longer either. He loved her too, but wanted to say that he didn't, wanted her to have a better life than he could give her. He thought about the right words to say. "I love you as well, but-"

"There should be no 'but's. If you do love me, then there should not be any of those. What else matters?" Tonks pleaded.

"What kind of life you would have. I want you to have a good life, to be happy and I do not think that I can do that for you."

"Stop putting yourself down, if I am with you than I will be happy. If you don't believe my words than believe this." Before he could move she kissed him. He relaxed into the kiss and took control from her. She felt stars burst behind her eyes.

Neither wanted to end, but both needed air. When they parted Remus looked into her eyes and could have sworn that he saw gold specks in the dark blue depths. "I believe that." He whispered to her, pulling her closer.

"This is all I need to be happy, just you and me." She said.

"Just you and me, then I shall have to oblige." He said before he bent to kiss her again.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if I had Lupin beginning to sound like Faramir at the end, it comes so naturally. Anyway, review with what you think, might inspire another fic along these lines. 


End file.
